


I Swear To God (Sin Never Hurt So Good)

by ThesisThee



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blowjobs, Fingering, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, NC-17, NSFW, PWP, Protective Kenny, Rimming, Self Confidence Issues, Sex, Smut, its really cute i promise, mentions of abuse, porn tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6573298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThesisThee/pseuds/ThesisThee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenny sneaks into Butters' room a lot. Butters has sensitive skin when it comes to Kenny. It's cute and a little angsty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There's something to be said about Butter's reactions to Kenny’s hands. There’s the obvious reactions. The ones when Kenny’s fingertips brush softly against skin he hasn’t ever known could receive such a calming pressure. Then there’s the touches that ghost over his shoulders and feel each inch of his back, mapping each dip and curve and blemish, they make Butters sink happily away from his worries.

Kenny had been sitting at the end of Butter’s bed, leaning against the wall. Butter’s had been talking about how he was sore from his parents’ punishments the day before when Cartman had gotten him in trouble. Kenny had been at work. He was almost always at work. But he’d come to Butter’s house some nights instead of going home so Butters had cleared out a draw for spare clothes and gotten a second pillow for the bed.

For the most part Kenny didn’t talk to Butter’s too much. Not in words. He would always be protective though. Quietly shielding Butters from the more cruel situations that seemed to come his way.

Every time he gets Butters alone he holds the younger boy’s face in his hands and checks him over for pain or sadness. This act alone was what cemented in Butters mind that, no matter what happened, he would never let Kenny leave unless he told Butters to his face that he wanted out of- whatever this thing they had was.

Focusing his mind again, Butters concentrates on how, at the mention of soreness, Kenny was straighter, tensed; ready to jump up to do something protective. Butters persevered through the short questions that followed and the animalistic almost-growl that tore from Kenny’s mouth.

Then before he could blink Butters had the light warm weight of Kenny’s long limbs over his frame. Kenny’s front pressing in against his, Kenny’s shoulders only just wider in a way that made Butters whimper submissively. Kenny bought Butters’ legs around so that Butter’s was more or less sitting on and being held my Kenny’s sharp bones and pleasant capability and ownership.

Kenny’s hands are slowly rubbing against the edges of his spine, making him shiver and instinctively rub his nose into Kenny’s long neck. Butters melts and finally sighs contentedly, feeling looked after and safe, the pain in his body a distant thought. Kenny is slowly pushing up his shirt, not quickly, just progressively as hands work up Butter’s back.

He’s always been self conscious about his body. Kenny knows this and knows that Butter’s doesn’t like having hands on his stomach. Instead Kenny runs his knuckles slowly over Budder’s hip bones and up his sides to where ribs make touching much to sensitive.

Kenny’s eyes are carefully fixed on Butter’s face, which is racing through each emotion he’s feeling in reaction to each minuscule movement of Kenny’s dexterous hands. When Butter’s finally centres enough to notice, Kenny is smiling genuinely for the first time in a long time. Butters doesn’t stop himself from leaning up to place a kiss to the dimple popping on Kenny’s pale cheek.

He’s rewarded for his efforts when Kenny carefully slips off his shirt and presses soft loving kisses to Butters’ face, neck, and chest. Butters gets lost in the overwhelming feeling of safety thats washing over his mind. He closes his eyes gently and feels the brush and press of Kenny’s lips on his skin.

The feelings leaves him floaty and his hands move to rest in the messy front of Kenny’s hair. The hoodie he’s wearing slides back enough for the strands of hair to tangle around Butters short fingers.

Kenny’s hair is always greasy. Butters knows its cause he’s not often able to wash it or to really bother with it. It’s one of butters favorite things to do though, when he brushes the knots and tangles from Kenny’s hair. And he always leaves it fluffed up.

Sometime Butters wants to be allowed to wash Kenny’s hair and brush it properly with a comb. Butters feels the need to make sure the person most important to his peace of mind is safe and clean and looked after.

Kenny pulls him from his thoughts by brushing the pad of his left thumb against Butter’s right nipple. Then it happens again as the hand moves back to his hip and Butters stutters out an explanation to the sound that leaves his lips. He hadn’t meant to make the moment jar away from what Kenny wanted, but Butters had sensitive nipples and his reactions weren’t exactly his fault.

Through his attempts at a proper sentence, Kenny presses soft fingers to Butters’ lips until Butters breathes deep through his nose and relaxes further into Kenny’s solid form. Kenny helps him lean back and looks to meet his eyes.

“You okay?” Kenny says, and runs a hand over Butters’ cheek to keep him calm, “Be honest with me, how’re you feeling?”

“Warm” Butters says, soft and unsure.

Kenny pulls him close and hides a smile in his shoulder. Butters is still trying to think about how he’s feeling. By the time Kenny returns them back to their positions of watching each other’s faces.

“I like how you make me feel” Butters says. Trying to dip his head and being stopped by Kenny’s fingers that seem to always know what he’s thinking.

“That’s good” Kenny smiles, awkwardly and only mostly genuine. “What is it that you’re feeling?”

“Mainly safe” Butters says, then pauses to gauge Kenny’s reaction, “You make my chest feel like I’m immortal. Your being near me just makes me feel like nothings that bad cause you’re there”

He’s almost hiccuping by the end and Kenny pulls his cheek against his chest. Butters’ body pulled tight and secure against Kenny’s.

A couple of minutes pass in soft breathing and Kenny’s hands slowly working over Butters’ back and sides. Then Kenny speaks up, voice soft and calming, hands still reassuring Butters that he’s safe and okay.

“For the record” He says, placing a quick kiss to the tip of Butter’s exposed ear, “I kind of like you, a lot, and I do try my best to make sure you’re safe, okay?”

Butters hums happily in response and wriggles around in an attempt to get more comfortable on Kenny’s bony lap.

Kenny suddenly stills and groans. Butters freezes and looks at Kenny for guidance. Kenny grins stupidly at him and tilts his head, licking his lips before talking.

“You rubbed me” he says, tracing the moon onto Butters back, “Right over my dick”

“Oh” is all Butters can say.

“No- it’s okay” Kenny says, “I’m not upset or expecting anything, Butters, hey. This is about making you feel safe and warm remember?”

Butters nods and still doesn’t move; eyes unsure and timid.

So Kenny grips his hips softly and gets Butters to lay down properly on the bed, though above the covers. Kenny shifts Butter’s limbs and encourages him to get in a comfortable position.

“Um” Butter’s starts, lip worrying as it suddenly dawns on him what could happen tonight. He lo- trusts Kenny but he sure doesn’t really know what to do and he’s not sure if Kenny has done this before or not.

“Yeah” Kenny says, “Breathe with me” and Butters does until his head is clear again.

“Are we gonna— you know?” Butters gets out in a fairly clear voice.

“Are you worried about what I’m going to do or what you need to do?”

“Both” Butters breathes out.

“Well, how about we move slowly, huh, hun?” He nudges Butter’s face with his nose and Butters smiles shyly, “You do what you think will feel good for you and I’ll do the same. But I’ll move my hands slowly and I’ll check in yeah?”

“Yeah” Butters mouths, letting out very little of the actual word.

“I want you to say stop if you feel uncomfortable. Stop me if it hurts or if your foots numb or anythings not perfect. If you need it i’ll go get some water for you, okay hun?”

“No” Butters says, still knocked out by his hormones but aware enough to know whats going on. “I just want you right next to me. Pro- uh- Protecting me and stuff” 

“Yeah” Kenny says, placing a peck of a kiss to Butter’s full top lip. “So thats um- you’re consenting to this right?” Kenny half laughs.

“Yeah” Butters says, still trying to use a puppy dog face to get more kisses, “I want you to like- look after all of this and me. I- uh- yeah- want you to- to you- to belong to you.” The words made it out jumbled, but the general idea got through, he felt.

“Okay, Want me to tell you whats happening before I do it?” Kenny asks, pushing higher away from Butters but still looking above, providing warmth and protection.

Butters nods slowly, gently pivoting his chin up and down against his delicate neck. Kenny face shows a flash of deep emotional /affection/ directed purely at Butters. He thinks he should tell Butters that but he also things it would scare the freaking hell out of him if Butters weren’t completely irrevocably in love back.

It would hurt Kenny a bit too.

Kenny slowly moves his body down close to Butters’ skin. Their stomachs touch first and Kenny stops and looks and Butters’ face. But Butters is smiling fairly confidently at him, so Kenny lets his abdomen absorb how Butters’ own felt. It felt intimate in a way Kenny couldn’t understand. Hadn’t ever felt before. 

Butters soon wove his hands through Kenny’s hair, affection and adoration written all over his expression and Kenny could feel the physical pain in his chest from caring about someone this much.

Then Kenny was bending his elbows, tensing up his skinny but strong arms. His face moved steadily closer to Butters’ one. Kenny licked his lips and it occurred to Butters that he should do the same and then Kenny was kissing him and Butters’ lips were open and he got saliva over Kenny’s mouth.

He pulled back against the bed going bright red and worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. His eyes went glassy and he was blinking hard, starting to lose control of shakes. Hands dropping half- ready to hide his face.

Kenny quickly started stroking over his face. Helping Butters sit up and breathe and cough. It was a kind of gross and snotty process and Butters blush and tears were still on the brink when Kenny pulled back to look him in the face.

Then he was forced to look at Kenny’s eyes, warm and concerned. Deep blue irises providing a warmth and calm to the gaze.

“It’s okay” Kenny said, voice firm and deep, “I said do what feels good. It’s going to be clumsy. You’re allowed to laugh at things that go wrong. We just try again, yeah?” He gets a small nod, still not losing eye contact, “It’s the way that we learn each other thats the good bit”

The last line is delivered with a pile of sugar and a sweet kiss to Butters’ temple.

Butters smiles and shies away from the over attention playfully. Kenny eventually moves to lightly nipping over Butters’ shoulders and collar bones, slowly venturing down to his chest and up his neck where they would see day if Butters put his old shirt back on.

“I like- you know” Kenny says chin coming to rest on Butters’ chest and finding eye contact, “I love you and crap. You know that right?”

Butters doesn’t know what to say to that. “Really?” he asks, “Like proper love- like- like this means something when we do this kinda love?”

“Yeah” Kenny says, pouring emotions through his gaze, “You mean a lot to me, in a very scary intense way”

“Thats good” Butters says passingly, then catches up with what he’s thinking and says; “Cause I kinda wanna be yours a lot. I- I love you too, Kenny”

Kenny smiles wide and real and holds Butters close. Then as soon as his facial muscles are under control he’s kissing all over Butters’ chest. Accidentally reaching lower after closing his eyes, then realising that he’s touching /Butters’ stomach/ and goes to kiss his face and apologise. But Butters gently guides his head back down to his stomach and Kenny feels a hot burst of pride and privilege to be allowed and trusted to touch the part of his body Butters was most sensitive about.

Kenny slowly brings his fingers up to feel too. The soft skin of Butters’ belly beneath his rough hands feels cooling and warming at the same time; comforting. Kenny’s lips slowly proceeded to place kisses all over Butters. His lips were chapped but overall soft and he knew when to start placing open mouthed kisses over Butters’ abdomen.

Butters could feel Kenny’s tongue and occasional teeth against his skin. It felt good and cherishing, in a really quite hot and possessive way.

Then Kenny kissed his left nipple gently and Butters let out a sigh. So Kenny kissed it again harder, and Butters breath hitched on the way back it.

Kenny smiled knowingly at Butters before licking over the nipple, then blowing air over it. Butters actually whined at the sensation and Kenny’s left hand comes up to tangle in Butters’ right.

Kenny then pushed his weight onto that hand, along with another which he leant on next to Butters’ head. One of his knees was between Butters’ legs and the other rested firmly and comfortably against Butters’ waist.

“Love you, yeah?” Whispered Kenny before connecting their lips again. This time Kenny took much more of the lead. He slowly moved their lips together, opening his mouth a little to get some actual feeing in it. But Butters was suddenly hurriedly pushing his tongue into Kenny’s mouth and Kenny used his own to steadily and slowly guide Butters on how to make it feel good for the both of them.

He let Butters explore things. Like his mouth with his tongue. But It was honestly really endearing and raw to experience. It felt like this moment was emotional for them both and it was really amazing to see another person like that and feel the same loving respect and appreciation for them.

Butters slowly uses his own hands to feel for the hem of Kenny’s hoodie. And Kenny looks at him questioningly.

“You uh- you don’t have to do this for me” Kenny says, anticipating Butters’ intentions.

But Butters tugs it towards Kenny’s head so he leans back and pulls his jumper and shirt over his head.

Butters looks like he’s going to cry again and Kenny leans closer to kiss the blossoming tears away.

“Sorry” Butters says, a slight hiccup blossoming in his voice, “You’re um- you're just so much- I hate that I’m so dependant on you”

“Shhhhh” Kenny coos, “I’m not going anywhere hun. Breathe, okay?”

Butters relaxes slowly and starts blushing under Kenny’s gaze.

Kenny kisses over Butters’ face and kisses him softly, with little tongue touches and mouths suckling at bitten lips.

Butters pushes his body up towards Kenny’s. Kenny pulls back away and kneels between Butters’ legs. Then hands are pressing softly into the skin where his sweats hang to Butters’ body. Butters keens and Kenny takes that as invitation to slowly slide his hands to the skin underneath the fabric. Soft and warm just like Butters himself.

Kenny uses his wrists to drag the material down as his hands move down Butters’ pale thighs. Kenny twists his hand around to lift Butters so that the material can come off completely.

Butters is naked and exposed but feels inexplicably safe and secure in this. Kenny is here. Kenny will make it okay.

Kenny right now, though, is rubbing his fingers through the course hair that starts at Butter’s belly button.

Butters sighs and leans his head back. Letting the feeling of being loved fill him. Then Kenny’s mouth was right over his right nipple again; breath ghosting over it and making him shiver. Lips soon pressed against it, opening to reveal a tongue that laves at the nub happily before sucking away at the skin making Butters actually moan.

Then Kenny moves to look at the boy’s face. Blissed out expression all over his features.

“That feel good?” Kenny asked. Butters nodded, so Kenny moved to the other nipple and repeats the process while still rubbing the first in his fingers.

Butters bucks up against Kenny and gasps at the feeling of his exposed dick against Kenny’s exposed stomach. It was hot and he suddenly wants to feel it against Kenny’s own.

Butters pushes for Kenny to lie on his back, which he does, amusement written all over his face while Butters slowly gets Kenny’s jeans off (with a fair bit of Kenny’s own assistance). Then Butters reaches out for the half-hard erection that was now on display. Kenny helps Butters straddle his thighs.

Then Butters takes both hands and wraps them around Kenny’s un-cut dick and lets himself feel how it fits in his hand. It is heavy-ish. The foreskin is darker and less sensitive than the head underneath. He likes that they had different body parts though. It makes this special.

Butters pulls the skin away from the head and starts to stroke the bare sensitive skin underneath.

After a while Kenny pulls Butters’ hand away, let the skin settle back, before guiding Butters’ hands to let the smooth skin slide pleasantly and send sparks of pleasure up Kenny’s spine. Kenny sighs heavily and keeps guiding his hands until Butters loosened his grip and sits back looking lost.

“What do you want?” Kenny asked, soft, taking his hand out to brush at Butters’ vulnerable-looking face.

“I want to lie down again is all” Butters gets out, stutter-ey but sure.

So Kenny helps lay the boy down on his back like before. Kenny has a knee on either side of his hips. His cock hanging heavy and long, though not very thick. Kenny’s elbows lean on the bed and his hands came to cradle Butters’ face so he can kiss all over the heated cheeks and nose and forehead.

Butters is calm but he can feel an edge that he vaguely labels as want for Kenny to keep going. Butters grinds his hips up at a nip to his ear lobe and his dick slams straight into Kenny’s and they both moan on their synchronised out breath. Butters was feeling sheepish and awkward but also very close to Kenny. Thats what he was loving about this. Being close to Kenny, having Kenny be close to him, thats what made his stomach flutter and his dick throb (though Kenny’s nakedness may be helping that one) and his heart launch itself into his throat in the most desperate “i don’t think i could live without him” kind of way.

Then Kenny angles his hips down and rubs their erections together, all the while sucking at the spot just below Butters’ ear. Then he lets up and checks on Butters’ face.

“Feels good” Butters says, shifting so that he can feel the weight of Kenny against his skin.

Butters moves his hands and twists his fingers in Kenny’s hair. Kenny almost purrs when he scratches at the scalp. So he keeps doing it. And Kenny is just pressing into him and eventually he pushes down just enough that his dick is on Butters’ thigh but his mouth is over Butter’s nipple and Kenny near whites out when his hair is being pulled away from his scalp. Butters shudders at seeing the effect he can have just by pulling Kenny’s hair.

Kenny sucks hard on Butters’ nipples in turn until Butters is rocking his dick up against Kenny’s stomach. It’s hot to feel Butters come apart beneath him, because of him, for him. Its pure and its Butters and Kenny can’t help but feel in love and scooch up to kiss Butters’ lips gently and slowly like you do in year 3 when you kiss someone. Its tentative and pure and hopeful and promising. Its secure and protected in his mind.

A reply of kisses slowly turns back to opened mouth tongue rubbing and careful pants of breath and whats probably verging on too much saliva being exchanged. It’s intimate and open and Butters still feels like he’s worth everything to Kenny in this moment.

Kenny then starts kissing down Butters’ abdomen and suddenly he feels like Kenny could do this and he’d wet for Kenny if he asked. He would do anything to stay as Kenny’s. That scared the fuck out of him. He could actually have pissed himself in show of submissiveness to this boy that has the hugest heart only really for Butters to see.

And Kenny’s nuzzling into the hair that goes to his dick. And then there’s a tongue swiping at the base, making its way steadily and pleasurably to the head of his dick. He’s breathing hard and leaning up on his elbows. He can’t stop but let his dick harden more at the realisation that Kenny /loved/ him enough to kiss his actual balls.

Butters was even more surprised when a finger was rubbing slowly over his entrance.

“This okay?” Kenny asked, sitting up from tonguing at his dick.

“Yeah” Butters whined out, “Its good. I like what you’re doing”

“Okay, can I like, suck you off more?”

“Please, Kenny” Butters grunted when his dick was immediately engulfed in Kenny’s mouth.

It felt warm and good and intimate. His hands were still in Kenny’s hair. Resting against his scalp and massaging his head more than getting his own pleasure.

Butters was still getting plenty though. Kenny’s tongue and mouth were working his cock closer and closer to the base every try and Kenny’s hand was massaging his hole.

Butters could feel something building inside of his core. Kenny reached his free hand to play with the fingers tangled in his hair.

Butters pulled at the hair and fingers when he was almost pushed to the edge. Kenny groaned in response and the vibration on his dick made Butters cry out, on edge. Kenny pulled his mouth away and pushed harder with the fingers over Butters’ hole until one slipped inside and Butters whined long and hard, It felt weird but in a weirdly positive way. Kenny was looking after him, Kenny was in charge so he didn’t have to worry.

Then the finger wriggled deeper and Butters suddenly realised that there was a finger in his ass and what if his ass had poop in it or something and fuck he was probably supposed to have cleaned it out somehow.

Kenny noticed the worry and fretting and slowly withdrew the finger. He kept that hand away from Butters’ face but didn’t wash it so Butters was relatively sure there was no poo on it. It was still scary though. And Kenny was slowly looking at him from on top of him.

“Do you not like the ass stuff? It’s okay not to like it, honest”

“I like it” Butters said, “It’s just- just that I uh- you know- I didn’t’- clean”

“That’s alright, hun” Kenny soothes, “I wasn’t going to go any deeper without lube and proper prep for you”

“Oh, okay” Butters said, then opened his mouth to speak before shutting it again. Kenny raised a thin blond eyebrow at him and Butters smiled ruefully, “What is proper prep for me?”

“Do you, uh, want me to show you, hun?”

Butters hummed, thinking, and well, Kenny had offered and Butters felt safe around him and would let Kenny do anything to him if it meant he’d get to feel Kenny’s warm body against his own.

He nods and Kenny picks him up so that Butters is clinging like a koala and carries him to the ensuite bathroom Butters inherited a while ago (because his parents renovated his old room to a huge room and “no Butters” area that Kenny had found out to be a bit illegal. He hadn’t told Butters though.)

Butters had been temporarily sleeping on the floor in the hall because he’d been sick and the lounge was too far from the toilet. Kenny had one night stolen some asshole’s motel key for the week and made Butters sleep there with him. It’d lasted for a while and then Kenny got Kyle to donate some blankets.

Now that Kenny’s feeling protective again he makes sure the bath runs warm, but not too hot. Its actually a pretty big bath cause it used to be Butters parents’. So he waits for it to fill up and sets about gathering shampoo and conditioner for Butters, getting soft body wash and a face cloth, and disappearing for just one second to make sure his nails are short and aren’t going to hurt.

Butters is just quietly thinking, sitting on the toilet seat cover and swinging his legs, and Kenny guides him into the bathtub. He washes and carefully cleans all over him. His dick included, gently. And when Kenny gets to his ass all he does is wash the cheeks and make sure he’s not sore.

Butters is still thankful for everything, so he doesn’t say anything. Then Kenny gets out a different soap. It’s in a purple bottle and it doesn’t smell but its thick and not foamy. Kenny gets out heaps and reaches his hand around and oh- Butters realises that this is it. It’s the ass stuff. He breathes in deep and tries to relax before the finger rubs over it. Then Kenny kisses his stomach so sweetly and lovingly that Butters flushes and only then notices it entering him.


	2. I Swear To God (I intended for maybe 500 words)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all a bit too much to be this way; to enjoy the things that hurt a little, to bring the truly good things into contact with that ugly part of you. Thats what makes Kenny relish in this, the fact that something so pure and perfect has come out of everything he's been through; puts himself through.
> 
> tldr; Kenny's life is poopy and Butters and his relatioship makes all the yucky stuff worth it
> 
> warning for smutty smuts and cuties afterwards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> partially edited by https://www.wattpad.com/user/lochlyn23432

There had been times in Kenny’s life, when he and Butters were young, and they would find themselves in Kenny’s room eating food Butters had taken from the kitchen. Kenny was skinny and didn’t get to eat sometimes. His clothes were worn through and too big. He would go to Butters’ room at night and make sure that the boy hadn’t been beaten too bad by his parents.

They learnt to stock canned foods and a big first aid kit. They also had an old cell phone that could only call 911 if things ever came to that. They never did, luckily. But it was too often that Kenny would come in and find Butters with bruises or grazes. Kenny got really good at patching up the wounds and kissing over each one and asking if each one felt better. It had always made Butters feel cared about. And then when Butters was happily talking about his day, he would also make sure Kenny had a relatively substantial meal. Butters was trying to get field rations for him but it wasn’t going to well.

Kenny would always stay up and talk to Butters after anyway. He would always try to help with the kid’s problems. Often it was just getting it off his chest, or having someone assure him that he was in the right. Sometimes it was that Kenny would know a way to hide things from his parents.

As they got older and school got harder and their social lives got more complicated, they used their nights together as a comfort. Sometimes Kenny had to leave after butters fell asleep but it was nice. It was peaceful and safe for a time and that meant a lot to both of them.

Kenny didn’t really do words. He did hands on shoulders and kisses on cheeks and hugs and bumps of hips. Kenny communicated with actions. He always tried to help. Butters liked this, because he’d always liked to fill a silence with things he knows and likes. So it works between them. Kenny is often cold in winter so Butters always tries to warm him up in their shared bed. Butters learnt how to insulate fabric just so that Kenny wouldn’t be so cold in his old hoodie.

Kenny now, however…

Kenny now has a finger pressed past his rim and Butters feels incredibly overwhelmed with how much he likes how it feels to have a part of Kenny inside of him. Butters whines; pushes back against the intrusion inside of him. Then Kenny’s finger is wriggling inside of him and Butters closes his eyes at the sensation.

Butters shivers and can't help but whine as Kenny starts to brush fingers through his hair. He relaxes his upper body to lean against Kenny. Leaching the warmth and smell of safety Kenny provides while letting his insides get cleaned for Kenny to be inside later. That thought alone has Butters lean closer to Kenny and more onto his finger and the second knuckle settles inside of Butters’ entrance.

Kenny is kissing Butters clean and wet hair, using a spare hand to slowly rub over Butters’ back. Then Butters’ weight settles so that Kenny’s essentially responsible for his stability, and Kenny rubs his thumb around Butters’ rim.

Butters sighs warmly against Kenny’s chest and wriggles experimentally around Kenny’s intruding finger. He presses softly against Butter’s soft walls, rubbing gently at the silky feel of tender nerves between his finger and the strong muscle that he would slowly get to relax.

Kenny slowly pushed his finger further inside and Butters held his breath until the finger started to curl upward and hit some place that made butters collapse down and push the contact more causing a groan to resonate out in the bathroom.

Butters immediately went beet red, eyes looking scared and embarrassed. Kenny shushed him by pulling their bodies closer again and pulling his finger a little bit out only to push back in, brushing over that place inside him, and the light touch felt better because it didn’t make Butter’s body feel so insanely paralysed.

Kenny worked his finger in and out and bent it against his walls and bought his hand out of it completely. Water swished into Butters hole and it felt weird. But it felt better when Kenny used the same finger to chase the water in, using it and his fingers to rub against Butters walls and clean everything out.

Then suddenly a second finger was rubbing at his rim again and it was slowly pressing in to join the first digit. It helped the first finger to stretch Butters out more, pulled at the muscles until they gave pleasantly inside of his body.

Kenny was almost satisfied with his work cleaning Butters up, when said boy started blubbering and tearing up. Kenny immediately stilled his hand.

“Okay?” He asked and Butters nodded his head near violently, “Just overwhelmed there, bud?”

Butters nodded more slowly and Kenny slowly withdrew his fingers.

“Out of the tub?”

“Mm-hm”

“I’ll just get you a towel then” Kenny says before placing a soft kiss to Butters head and springing up to find the fluffiest town in Butters’ cupboards.

Eventually Kenny finds a pale blue towel that looks loved but still feels soft and effective, and he brings it to Butters who’s stood up in the bath. Kenny helps Butters step out onto the mat and slowly dries off his body. Butters feels like he’s floating a little bit.

When Butters is dry and smiling lazing at Kenny, the plug gets pulled in the bath and Kenny ushers Butters back into his Bedroom. Kenny lays him down on the bed and holds his face carefully.

“I’m okay” Butters says, because he feels the need to say something about it, “I just felt really important and special and it got really intense”

Kenny nods in understanding and brushes a finger over Butters’ wet eyelashes.

“You want to go to sleep, Butters?”

“Not yet” Butters says, “I still want you to uh-“

“You want to keep going with this?” Kenny says and a finger is gently rubbing over his hole, which is loose and sensitive.

Butters nods and pushes back so the finger slides into him.

Kenny leans down and kisses Butters softly on the mouth, finger working slowly inwards.

Kenny seems to know what he’s doing so Butters just focuses entirely on the sensations running through him and the feeling of Kenny so close and warm.

The finger is joined by another and the kiss becomes wet and dirty. Butters is sinking away from reality and into a pit of happiness and pleasure.

Kenny then starts kissing at Butters’ pulse point on his neck, not letting up on the spot while he runs his tongue and teeth across it; sucking until Butters is whining and grinding against the fingers buried deep and pressing against his prostate.

There’s a good mark there now and Kenny noses at it as he moves down Butters’ chest. Kenny kisses at his nipples and his hairs and eventually there’s breath ghosting over Butters’ dick and a third finger pressing into his ass. Kenny combines the feelings, tongue sweeping out and finger stretching tender skin.

Butters is shuddering with need and want. Kenny’s one hand is stroking over his arms and neck and its soothing in a really teasing way.

Kenny suddenly is bobbing up and down on Butters’ dick, sucking and pleasuring and Butters feels pressure start to build just before its gone and the fingers are gone and Butters can only feel trace remains of finger prints on his collar bones.

“If it hurts, you have to say so, okay?” Kenny says, Butters nods tentatively, “Or there’ll be heck to pay”

Kenny’s hands shoot out to Butters’ sides and tickle violently. “Heck I say” Kenny finishes breathily and Butters is squirming and suddenly overwhelmed by how affectionately Kenny parodies him.

Butters pushes his fingers back into Kenny’s hair, where they belong, and bravely brings Kenny in for a sweet kiss.

Kenny adjusts his weight evenly on two knees and one hand. Their dicks are brushing together ever so slightly and they’re still lazily kissing each other and it feels really intimate, this thing between them.

Then Kenny shifts down, asking for eye contact then keeping it as he slowly pulls himself closer to Butters’ entrance. Then the blunt tip is resting right over it and Butters hands shake a little on Kenny’s head.

Then Kenny pushes in and Butters holds his breath until Kenny’s weight settles against him. It feels different from the fingers, further still are the initial ideas he’d had about this entire situation. It feels fulfilling and satisfying more than anything, especially when Kenny uses his hand to rub over his chest again.

Butters opens his eyes, not having registered closing them, and sees Kenny’s stoned kind of loving expression and nods for Kenny to move inside of him.

Kenny starts slow, pulling out a small bit and gently pushing back in. As Butters adjusted to the feeling he started moving around until Butters was flushing suddenly and gasping out as nerve endings sent signals to his fuzzed up brain. Then Kenny aimed for that spot, hitting it hard with every thrust inwards, and dragging against it when he switched to slow grinding while he kissed the life out of Butters.

Kenny reached down to feel Butters’ arousal in his hand, holding it and gently pumping as he started up his thrusting rhythm again. Butters hands tighten in his hair but Kenny just gets off on it and pinches one of Butters’ exposed nipples in response.

That has Butters clenching hard around Kenny, who slams back in hard and Butters chest heaves and his hips stutter and his Kenny might get hurt if his legs kick.

Suddenly Kenny changes his pace, pushing in deeper and laying his body over Butters like a blanket. His hand is still holding Butters’ dick and trying to keep a rhythm and the deep thrusts start making Butters see stars. And when he gets scared at the feeling he just wraps his arms around Kenny’s shoulders to ground himself while heat in his gut grows hotter with each thrust and brush of friction on his cock.

Kenny kisses at Butters’ shoulder, leaning on an elbow and thrusting satisfyingly deep inside of the boy he loves. He can feel his balls tightening and getting ready to spill but he needs Butters to come more than he needs his own release. So he presses hard to Butters’ prostate and tugs hard and sucks deeply at pale flesh.

Then Butters is spilling into Kenny’s hand and milking out Kenny’s own load. Kenny’s first concern when he can comprehend anything but intensified /everything/ towards Butters, is to make sure said boy is okay.

Kenny holds his head steadily and looks for signs of pain but Butters just looks blissed out and sated. So Kenny finds wipes and a towel and cleans up Butters stomach and chest, then goes for his hole and makes sure it isn’t too sore before wiping up a glob of come falling out.

Kenny pauses for a moment and looks at Butters’ keen expression and slowly gets the boy to turn over.

Kenny kneels on the bed, leans down, and licks a stripe over Butter’s opening. Butters groans and leans back so Kenny pushes his tongue inside of his hole, tasting his own ejaculate but getting too caught up in the squeaks erupting from Butters’ mouth to care much.

Kenny brings up a finger to help open Butters and clean him out. Kenny makes that the focus until Butters is sure not to leak any more, and Kenny goes about brushing over the boy’s sensitive prostate. Butters is moaning loudly and breathlessly until Kenny lets up and pulls away again.

“Too much?” Kenny asks, turning Butters back over onto his back.

Butters goes to nod, then shakes his head.

“No, just a lot” He says, and breathes deeply as Kenny finishes wiping away some excess saliva and cleans off his own body.

Butters sighs contentedly as Kenny helps him under the covers and then snuggles up next to him. It’s not surprising when Butters has kisses lingering on various parts of his face, but it is still new and precious and special so Kenny just smiles when Butters still wants to hold a stuffed toy. Then Kenny’s assuring Butters that there’s nothing in the world that could beat Kenny in a fight.

Butters eventually fell asleep listening to Kenny cast wonderful tales about his super hero self. He always kept Butters safe in the stories and real Butters loves them more than anything.

~~~

When Butters wakes up the first thing he’s aware of is Kenny’s arm wrapped tightly around his bare stomach.

He smiles at it and looks over to the older boy’s slim features.

Butters is insanely glad that it’s not winter because the blanket hasn’t stayed over either of them properly and he doesn’t ever want to move from this spot again.

It takes all of 5 minutes before Kenny is shifting and cuddling close to Butters, waking up slowly. Then Kenny leans up and kisses the skin on the side of Butters’ chest, where his head has come to rest, and Butters never wants to wake up from whatever dream he’s found himself in now.

“I’ve gotta go before too long” Kenny sighs against his skin softly. Butters could really get used to these feelings that Kenny brings about inside of him.

“I don’t want you to go ever again, Kenny” He says, meaning it surely as he knows that Kenny doesn’t want to go either.

“I can stay here a little longer” He says and snuggles into Butters’ side, rubbing his nose into the hair of his underarm and inadvertently making Butters jerk in reaction, “Sorry” Kenny mumbles

“Nah, it’s okay” Butters says “I kinda want to kiss you though”

It’s brave for Butters, and Kenny shuffles up the bed to place his closed lips on Butters’.

Kenny knows he has morning breath though so keeps his lips together and lets them travel all over Butters’ soft features. Butters reacts with red tinged skin and a hand moves to rub along Kenny’s stomach.

It’s nice like this, the soft touches in the early morning light that streams through the open curtain of Butters’ window. It’s still open from where Kenny snuck in last night, he knows that Butters will have to make sure the screen goes back on after he goes again. But right now that same boy is trying to get their lips to connect again.

“I haven’t brushed my teeth, Buttercup” He says and Butters flushes again at the nickname.

“I don’t mind, Kenny” He says, and then his tongue is tentatively flicking at his mouth so Kenny opens and kisses back slowly.

The kiss stays loving, hands stray gently over exposed skin, eye lashes flutter slowly and Kenny’s heart stutters when Butters sighs happily into his mouth.

Kenny can feel the sun hitting his skin and he knows that he’s cutting it close with being able to leave without risk of being discovered. He doesn’t want to get Butters grounded again, or they might put bars on his windows like last time Kenny was caught in this room.

He pulls away from the kiss and Butters whines so Kenny rubs his nose agains the boy’s cheek. If it’s a little too much like a deer then Butters doesn’t mention it. Kenny thinks it feels weirdly intimate anyway and he’d honestly not mind doing just this, rubbing their faces together, for hours on end.

He pecks a kiss to Butters’ nose though and sits up on the bed.

His hair is sticking up in all directions and he knows that Butters will have a flat patch at the back of his head because his hair was wet when he went to sleep.

Kenny swings his legs over the side of the bed and looks at Butters, who is looking up and down his naked body like he’s about to devour it.

Kenny thinks that there are few deaths he’d rather go through.

It doesn’t happen though, Butters gets up and bustles around picking out Kenny’s clothes from the garments scattered about the place. He kneels on the floor in front of Kenny and starts putting his feet in his pants legs before realising that Kenny’s underwear are still somewhere. He smacks his palm to his forehead in frustration and makes to crawl over to where they are on the floor before Kenny stops him.

“Hey, hun, stop” he says, and Butters stills where he is before shivering and leaning in to have his head rest on Kenny’s thigh, “Breathe for a sec, I’m okay, I’m only leaving so that you don’t get in trouble. I’ll still see you at school in a couple of hours, yeah?”

Butters sighs and nods agains Kenny’s leg. It feels really /right/ to have Butters find comfort in his body like this, he runs his long fingers through the soft clumps of hair on the boy’s head.

“I still want to dress you though, it’d make me feel like I deserved this a little bit at least”

“Oh my god, Butters” Kenny says, mock exasperation in his voice that makes Butters smile up at him before going over to get Kenny’s boxers.

He slowly slips the material over Kenny’s scrawny legs, and Kenny stands when instructed to so that Butters can settle the elastic over his bony hips. The same happens with his pants and the zipper is pulled shut with dexterous hands that smooth out the denim after it’s in place.

“You’re so sweet” Kenny says, “I love you a lot”

“I love you to, Ken” Butters stands up and helps guide Kenny’s shirt over his head. Then Kenny is suffocated in orange fabric as his old hoodie is pulled onto him, dwarfing him as it always had.

“I do really need to go though, Butters” Kenny mumbles, frowning. He stands up and walks over to the window and Butters moves over to give him one last squeeze of a hug.

“See you at school, hun” Kenny says with a salute, and with that he’s out the window and Butters is left to try and work out if he’s actually in a drug induced coma or if Kenny actually wants him this much.

The boy he finds waiting at his locker when he walks into school is all the proof Butters needs to know that no matter what everything’s gonna be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sequel maybe??????? 
> 
> I'll need come comments of encouragement do get to that though. Inspiration maybe? sexual or otherwise, maybe some angsty ideas. I do have a same-universe about Kenny's horrible drug habits and Butters attempts to help him out of it.
> 
> Please tell me what you didn't understand any sentences or ideas, if you got confused about positions or what was happening tell me please. I'm really trying to improve here <3

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter up in a couple of days :) I'm looking for a beta if anyone's interested <3 also, please comment/leave kudos if you liked! or tell me if you didn't like, and tell me why ^-^


End file.
